This is an electronic and histopathologic study in hamsters to examine the fundamental characteristics of electrosurgical instruments as they relate to tissue destruction. Wave form, power output, frequency of operation and heart production at the cutting tip will be examined as to their destructive effects on tissue. Instrumentation to measure and control the speed and depth of the cut has been developed. Electrosurgical cuts will be made in the tongue of hamsters using representative electrosurgical machines under controlled cutting conditions. These cuts will be evaluated histopathologically and the amount of tissue destruction will be measured and correlated with the electronic variables and cutting speeds.